


The Glasses are Ridiculous

by brinshannara



Series: Sanvers Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinshannara/pseuds/brinshannara
Summary: A response to this prompt from Anonymous:Hey I heard you were taking prompts and I was wondering if you would maybe write a oneshot in which Maggie has figured out Kara is SG but neither Kara or Alex know she knows, and Maggie just becomes protective of SG on the job and Kara starts to get annoyed "Supergirl doesn't need to be coddled" and complains to Alex about it. Alex talks to Maggie about it and she falls even deeper in love when she finds out Maggie knows about Kara and cares about her. Cute Sanvers ensues.Set the night Alex and Maggie "have plans" in 2x09 and then a couple of days later. Cute Sanvers was my directive. I think I achieved it, yeah?Comments and kudos are love! <3 :)





	The Glasses are Ridiculous

“You’ve _got_ to talk to your girlfriend,” Kara muttered, dipping her spoon into her pint of ice cream.

“About what?” Alex asked, taking a bite of her own.

“She did it again.”

Alex paused to consider. “Oh. _Oh_. Really?”

Kara nodded.

“Well, I mean, is it such a bad thing?”

“Alex! It’s… silly. I’m basically _invincible_ , for crying out loud.”

“I know, but I think it’s a positive thing, don’t you?”

Kara sighed, exasperated. “It’s not like it makes any kind of difference at all.” She paused to take another mouthful of ice cream. “You haven’t told her?”

“I swear I haven’t said a word, Kara. I promise. You know I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Keeping Kara’s secret was, after all, an old habit.

Kara hummed at that. “Fine. But it’s weird.”

“I just don’t see how it’s a bad thing that she’s, I don’t know, looking out for you? Maybe… Maybe she’s just trying to have a better professional relationship with Supergirl,” Alex offered.

“That would be fine!” she exclaimed. “But telling me to watch out for stuff, to be careful? I’m the _Girl of Steel_ , not tissue paper,” Kara complained. “Supergirl doesn’t… doesn’t need to be coddled!”

Alex laughed. “I’m sure she’s not trying to coddle you. But if you really want me to, I’ll talk to her about it. All right?”

“Yes, please,” Kara said. She held out her pint. “Switch!”

***

“So I had an interesting discussion with Supergirl,” Alex commented to Maggie, as they ate dinner at a small restaurant not too far from Alex’s.

“Oh?” Maggie asked, around a mouthful of baked potato.

“Yeah, she… uh, she was saying that, um, you’re… treating her differently,” Alex said, hoping not to upset her girlfriend.

Maggie tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Alex chewed thoughtfully. “She says that you’ve become more… cooperative? Does that make sense?”

Maggie nodded. “We were given orders from on high to cooperate as best we can with both Supergirl and the DEO,” she said.

“Oh, really?” Alex asked with a grin. “Does that mean that us dating is just you following orders?” she teased.

Maggie laughed. “Yeah, Danvers, that’s all this is, just me trying to get into my lieutenant’s good graces.”

“Well, I have to say, you’re giving it your all. I’ll have to tell your lieutenant what a great job you’re doing.”

“You’d better not tell him what I have planned for you tonight,” Maggie grinned.

Alex blushed lightly. At long last, it was the night Maggie was finally going to stay over and Alex couldn’t wait. She cleared her throat and took a drink of her ice-cold water. “Sooooo,” she said, drawing out the word, “there was something else Supergirl mentioned.”

“Oh?”

Alex took a bite of her steak to buy herself a little time to allow for the proper phrasing of what she was about to say. “Well, she, uh, she might have said that you were… well, kind of…”

“Just spit it out, Danvers,” Maggie said.

“Babying her? Kind of?”

“ _Babying_ her!” Maggie laughed. “That’s what she said?”

Alex winced. “She might have actually said ‘coddling’.”

Maggie snorted. “Okay, I will admit, I’ve tried to be nicer and more thoughtful when it comes to her, but _coddling_ her? _Babying_ her? No way.”

Alex shrugged. “Look, I’m just the messenger, here.”

“Well then, _you_ can relay a message on _my_ behalf and tell _her_ that I’m just trying to be nice to my girlfriend’s little sister, all right?”

It didn’t hit her right away. What Alex took from her words was that she wanted to try to be nicer to her little sister. “Maggie, that’s so sweet!” she exclaimed.

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Alex frowned, wondering what she’d said wrong. She ran the phrase back through her mind. “Oh shit!” she exclaimed, realizing what it meant. She buried her face in her hands.

“There it is,” Maggie said. She took a sip of her wine. “Took you long enough.”

“You knew?” Alex mumbled from behind her hands.

She scoffed. “Of course I knew.”

Alex raised her head so her eyes could see over the tips of her fingers. “How?”

Maggie gave her a look. “Danvers, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: I’m a detective, I—”

“Detect, I know, I know.” Alex rolled her eyes, finally lowering her hands and resting her forearms against the edge of the table. “What gave it away?”

“The glasses. They’re ridiculous.”

Alex smacked the table with her palm and pointed at Maggie. “I have _always_ said that!” she agreed. “I told my parents, and I quote, ‘they look ridiculous’. But did they listen to me? No.” She took a drink of wine. “Although, to be fair, they didn’t start out as a disguise.”

“No?” Maggie asked, returning to her meal.

“Mm mmm,” Alex said, chewing on a green bean. She shook her head. “The, uh…” She looked around, glad that the restaurant was empty enough that no one was paying attention to them. “The super vision stuff was kind of, you know, uh, difficult to control? Shall we say? Uh, in the early days.”

Maggie frowned. “Are we talking about seeing everyone’s insides or setting things on fire?”

She nearly choked on her food and took a large gulp of water. “The x-ray stuff,” she said. She paused and considered. “Though there were definitely a couple of moments where the heat vision was a little problematic.”

“I can’t wait to hear these stories,” Maggie grinned.

Alex smiled across the table. “I can’t believe you know.”

“You’re smiling, so I’m gonna assume you don’t mean that you can’t believe I figured it out,” Maggie said, placidly.

She chuckled. “No, I mean… Nobody has known. Ever. I mean, sure, the DEO, obviously. And Winn and James.”

“That’s a whole lot of nobodies, Danvers,” she joked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I mean,” she said, reaching out and taking Maggie’s hand with her own, “nobody I wanted to tell.”

“Oh,” Maggie replied. “Nobody?”

Alex shook her head. “Nobody.”

“Not even that girl you totally had a crush on in high school?”

“Not even Vicky Donahue,” she affirmed.

Maggie smiled and squeezed her hand gently. “I’m glad I know, too,” she said.

She squeezed Maggie’s hand and pulled hers away to finish her steak. “I, uh, was really nervous about it, you know.”

“You were?”

She nodded and mopped up the last bit of steak sauce with a crust of bread. She popped it in her mouth and chewed, trying to put her anxiety into words. “I mean…” she started, then stopped. She opened her mouth and then shut it again.

“Hey,” Maggie said, “it’s okay.”

Alex nodded. “I just… I mean…” She took a breath. “The plan, the big plan, has been for you to spend the night tonight, right?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, “and it still is. Unless… you don’t want it to be?”

“Oh God, yes, it’s still the plan, yes, of course!” she blurted, excitedly.

Maggie laughed. “Okay, okay, you let me know if you want to change your mind.”

“ _Nothing_ is going to make me change my mind,” Alex said, seriously.

“All right, all right,” Maggie said, hands raised in mock-surrender. “Anyway. You were saying?”

“I was… right, yes, I was saying,” Alex said. She took a rather large mouthful of wine. “Uh, well, I told you something, a while back.” She took another breath. “I told you that, I, uh, didn’t really like being, um…”

“Intimate,” Maggie said, quietly.

“You remember.”

“I remember.”

She smiled. “Right. So… not just, you know, _physically_ intimate, though of course that was what I was mostly talking about. But, like, uh… emotionally?”

Maggie nodded.

“I never, ever, uh, wanted to tell any boys about my sister,” she said.

Her girlfriend tilted her head to the side, encouraging her to continue.

“So, uh, I was… you know, wondering how… or even if… I should somehow tell you because…” She blew out a breath. “Because I want to be intimate with you. In… in both ways,” she finished. She scrunched up her face. “Is that silly?”

“Danvers... _Alex_ ,” she said, quietly, leaning forward. “It’s beautiful. Just like you.”

She felt the flush rise in her cheeks instantly. “Oh,” she said, simply. “Thank you,” she quickly added, still somewhat unused to this kind of attention. She looked across the table, shyly. “You know what I think is beautiful?”

“What’s that?”

“How you’re trying hard to get along with my sometimes-annoying kid sister.”

Maggie threw her head back and laughed. “Oh God, Danvers, you make me laugh.”

“I’m not hearing a denial, there, detective.”

“Nope, not gonna deny that one at all,” she said, still chuckling.

She let herself join in. “Kara Danvers is my favourite person on this entire planet,” she declared, “but yeah, she can definitely be a pain in the ass, sometimes. Like, you know, when she asked me to ask you to stop telling her to be careful.”

Another laugh. “Fine, you can tell her that I will officially stop being so nice to her when she’s got her cape on.”

Alex grinned. “Will do.”

***

A couple of days later, after both Kara and Mon-El were safely back on Earth, Alex and Maggie were curled up in Alex’s bed together. Alex generally appreciated her king-sized bed, allowing her and Kara to share the bed when her sister would spend the night, but the couple of times Maggie had slept over so far, she found they used up less than half the space the bed provided. It was positively delightful.

The early-morning light was just starting to make its way along the windows of Alex’s apartment. She still had some time yet in which to enjoy the snuggling, so she burrowed in closer, her head on Maggie’s bare chest, her right arm wrapped comfortably around her waist. This was contentment. This was happiness. _This_ is what she’d been missing for all those years.

Maggie pulled her closer in and she smiled. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Alex asked, quietly.

“Maybe a little bit,” she murmured.

“Sorry,” she said again.

“It’s all right,” Maggie rumbled. “Surprised you’re awake, though.”

“I did fall asleep pretty early.”

“Yeah, but it’s only five. Even the great Alex Danvers needs more than seven hours of sleep.”

Alex smiled and moved her head up to kiss Maggie’s cheek. “Maybe Kara was right.”

“About what?”

“The coddling comment.”

Maggie chuckled and brought her other arm over to hug Alex tightly. “When your girlfriend goes to _another planet_ , I think the rules say that you’re allowed to coddle her when she comes back.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and not only that,” Maggie said, “but the rules also clearly state that when your girlfriend’s sister being trapped on another planet is the _reason_ for your girlfriend going to that other planet, you can also tell _her_ to be careful every opportunity you get.”

Alex laughed and pushed herself up to gaze at her girlfriend. “Kara’s gonna love that,” she snorted.

Maggie just grinned back and Alex couldn’t help but bend down and gently kiss Maggie’s lips.

“You know, though,” Maggie said, once Alex had pulled away, “I think I’ve figured out why Kara doesn’t like me telling her to be careful and such.”

“Yeah, I think the invulnerability is a big part of it,” she kidded.

Maggie brushed Alex’s hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “No, Danvers. It’s because she knows you’ll save her, if she needs you to. Every single time.”

Alex blinked. “Huh.” It was true, of course. She would do anything to save Kara. Including travel across the galaxy, apprently.

“So you can tell your little sister that I will continue to tell her to be careful, but it’s more because I’m going to be worried about what _you’re_ going to have to do to save her if it comes to it.”

She laughed heartily. “That… is a deal,” she grinned and kissed Maggie soundly.

Maggie slipped her hand up the back of Alex’s neck and deepened the kiss.

Surprised, but not unpleasantly so, Alex melted into it.

“So we’re up now?” Alex asked, slightly out of breath, when they finally parted.

“Oh, we’re awake,” Maggie confirmed, grinning at her, “but we are definitely not leaving this bed.”

“Is that another thing that the rules state?” Alex grinned back.

“Nah, this? I’m doing this because of my lieutenant’s orders,” she laughed.

She was still laughing after Alex hit her in the face with a pillow.


End file.
